


Sky Journey

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: not a romantic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: You tells Kanan about what she'd like to be when she grows up.





	Sky Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Background information: You is supposed to be in kindergarten/early years of elementary school, and Kanan's her teacher-in her 20s. Kanan knows the Watanabe family very well and has basically taken care of You for her whole life, since her parents were mostly working and not able to 100% be there for her. They go to the beach a lot since You likes looking at the sky and Kanan likes the water, so they just bring food and stay there for hours like it's a picnic.

Inspired by [MoonMoon-Contrail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKxNeyXULQc)

 

“Hey, Kanan, guess what.” You yanks Kanan’s sleeve and stares up at her with shining eyes.

“What is it?” Kanan asks with a smile.

You points at the fading sky, the sun slowly waning on the horizon of the sea and casting pink shadows on the sand where they lie.

“One of these days,” she announces triumphantly, “I’m going to fly across the whole sea with a huge plane. And, and when I see you I’m going to wave at you from the window!”

Kanan laughs softly.

“So you want to be a pilot?”

You vigorously nods.

“I want to have my own plane, and I’m going to have the words ‘Yousoro’ on the side of it on a giant sticker. And everybody will see it. Even if they’re across the globe!”

“That’s nice. Will I get to ride it, too?”

You beams.

“Yep! And Mari, and Dia, and my mom, and my dad, and maybe I’ll even let Chika ride it, although she’s afraid of planes.” She frowns, but brightens again as she continues. “And her puppy she got last week, I’ll let him ride too!”

“Sounds nice.” Kanan smiles, and pats the spot in front of her, where she sits cross-legged on the sand. “If you come here, you might be able to see the sky better.”

You runs over as fast as she can, her sneakers and pants dusty, and plops herself in front of Kanan. But she immediately looks behind her and says disappointedly,

“I still can’t see very well.”

“Well, how about this?”

Kanan lets out a small grunt as she gathers a laughing You up in her arms and sits her in her own lap. “Now you can see better, right?”

You nods as she stares at the sky, imagining her future in the clouds.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I really wanted to write this fic. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
